Fall of the Dark Angel
by Seratiah The Noble
Summary: The title explains it all and so do the following chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Fall of the Dark Angel ****

Fall of the Dark Angel

{Part one}

By: LadyDeath3180

E-mail to: [**DuosHome@Yahoo.com**][1]

Duo walked into his home. It was late, around 3 A.M. and the silence enveloped him. He let out a deep sigh as the laughter filled his ears. She had been gone almost six years and won't ever return into his arms again. Her looks, laughter, smile, and her cooking always haunted his home and his mind.

Heero was always staying in his home, temporarily. But it was now permanent. His stay/visits were two to three months at a time and he was gone for the amount of time he was there. Duo was about to throw his stuff on the couch when he remembered that Heero might be there.

__

~*~ The Next Morning ~*~

Duo woke at noon, like he has for the past six years. He went to the bathroom to take his shower, when he walked nose first into the door and said, "Heero, you could have at least warned me!" and opened the door. Heero laughed and jumped off of the couch and walked to the bathroom door and said, "Y'know what?" Heero asked. "Never met him!" Duo yelled back as the water turned on. "You need to learn to ask the right the questions!" " *Laughing* Last time I got my ___ in trouble!" "Since when?" Heero asked as the little bathroom went quiet. "Since NOW!" the door flung open then Duo pounced Heero and held him there. "DUO! Get off of me!" "NOT, until I'm done!" Duo started to put the shaving cream all over Heero's face. Duo also pulled out some duck-tape and taped his mouth shut. Duo made Heero turn over on his stomach, he reached for the table that was near the bathroom door and opened it. The little drawer reviled some rope. He pulled it out and tied Heero's hands behind his back. Duo got up as if nothing happened and walked over to the couch then turned on the game. After a few minutes Duo jumped up knowing Heero and reached for his gun that was in his pocket. Heero was right behind him. "Man! Don't make me use this!" Duo said. Heero looked at Duo for a long time just figuring out Duo was hiding behind his grin. Even after six years he still blames himself.

__

~*~ Flash back ~*~

Heero was working on Wing Zero, Duo was busy taking a nap and Hilde… Heero wasn't paying any attention. But Hilde had climbed into Deathscythe Hell Custom and was launched into space. She understood how much trouble she'd be in, if she didn't get back. She was caught in a magnetic wave and was pulled to the Enemy Base that wasn't to far a way. Duo and Heero kept trying the Communication Links but they were scrambled because of the magnetic waves. Hilde had no choice but to fight for her way out. Soon an all out war began. Heero had quickly jumped into Wing Zero. Hilde had put up a good fight before a buster rifle ripped through Deathscythe. Once Heero got there he saw the MS all battered up and the cockpit hatch was blown off. Blood was all over the console and Hilde was no where to be seen. Heero hacked into the base and stopped the magnetic waves so he could get out. Heero towed the MS, Deathscythe Hell Custom, back to their satellite and told Duo what he saw. Duo never fixed Deathscythe, after the incident with Hilde in it. He also quit working for the Preventers and helped Heero with a select few Missions.

__

~*~ Present ~*~

Heero backed off. Duo looked at him weirdly. Heero had been backing off a LOT lately. And it was _too_ much. Duo thought he was going crazy or insane, one or the other. "Heero? What's up?" Duo asked.

{Part 2} Hid?

   [1]: mailto:DuosHome@Yahoo.com



	2. Hid

Hid ****

Hid?

{Part two}

By: LadyDeath3180

E-mail to: [DuosHome@Yahoo.com][1]

"Hid! The Commander wants you!" "Rob! I'm going!" He answered his comrade. "Let's hope he doesn't know." Rob whispered with his shaggy, red, hair falling in his face and Hid walked away. On his way many more soldiers stopped and saluted Hid. Hid saluted them back and he just continued walking to the Commander. "Commander!" Hid said and stood in a straight position. "When are you and your squad going to attack that satellite that has been monitoring us for six years?" "Sir! We are still in our preposition step. We should be ready by tomorrow night!" "Proceed now! Don't prepare anymore! Attack at noon!" Hid left then went to his squad and hit a red button. All the soldiers scrambled to get to their places. "Soldiers! Get ready, for we are going to attack that satellite that has been circling us for six years! Meet back here in an hour!" Hid yelled and went to his quarters. "Dose he know?" Rob asked. "Nope. Not a clue!" "Good…" Hid climbed in his bunk and fell a sleep.

__

~*~ Flash back ~*~

She had hit the launch button by mistake and was launch into space. She tried to use the Comm-links but they weren't functioning properly. She was caught in a magnetic wave and was pulled to the Enemy Base. The more she tried to get away the more useless it was to get away. So she began to fight back. The MS's poured out of the base. Deathscythe was becoming impossible to maneuver then the buttons began to blow. Some hit her in the face and arms. One cut her on the cheekbone and blood gushed every where. She hit the eject button. The hatch doors were blown off as she was sucked into space and while seeing Deathscythe blown in the chest area. Leaving it badly damaged.

__

~ Flashes over for training to become a soldier ~

The day had come for her to become a soldier once again. "And you are?" "Umm… Hid." She answered imitating a guy. "Hid, what?" "Just plain Hid." She walked down to the bunkroom she was assigned to. She saw guy that had red fiery hair, blue eyes soft as the ocean, a well-built body, all that and a bag of chips! "Hi, I'm Robby… just call me Rob. And you are?" "Hid."

__

~*~ A few weeks later ~*~

"HID! Inspection!" Rob ran in and opened the door to see a woman and not Hid. "OH MY GOD!" "Look! It's not my fault I'm here! And its certainly NOT what it looks like!" Rob pulled a shirt over her head. "If you're caught I'm dead!" "I won't. Trust me…"

Hilde woke up to her alarm. Rob was already ready to go. She climbed out of the bunk. Rob walked up and gave her a smile. "You can come with me if you want…" "The war is for me only…" "You can become a Preventer like Duo and the rest of the Gundam Pilots…" "Okay only because it was a request from you!"

{Part 3} The Escape

   [1]: mailto:DuosHome@Yahoo.com



	3. The Escape

The Escape ****

The Escape

{Part three}

By: LadyDeath3180

E-mail to: [**DuosHome@Yahoo.com**][1]

They ran down the halls trying to get out unnoticed. Hilde stopped in certain areas, beat up the guards and disable everything that would get in their way for their escape. "What's happened to the cameras?" one guard asked. "Don't know… but it don't sound good!" the other one said and hit the alarm. "Hilde! Are you sure we can make it to the MS's docking bay in time? Before they enable all gadgets we disabled?" "YES! I know we can! They have to have a password!" Hilde turned around and grabbed Rob's hand. They ran down to halls, which were blinking red. "Red alert! Red alert!" the computer said. "This is not a test. I repeat, this is not a test." The commander picked up the microphone and said, "This is _no _drill! This happened six years ago with the Wing Zero Pilot! Don't let him escape!" after they got to the MS's they typed in the docking codes. "So… y'all think I'm the Wing Zero Pilot? In their dreams!" Hilde mumbled. "Hid! What are you doing?" Hilde chose to ignore them and climbed in the MS, same with Rob. Hilde and Rob both pulled out detonation devices and hit the buttons. "MISSION COMPLETE!" Rob yelled. "Right. I just have to the Communication up and going and we'll have a safe passage!" 

__

~*~ In the Satellite ~*~

Duo was supposed to be watching the monitor but was too busy drinking his coke not to see all the activity the base was doing. Duo finally looked at the screen and spit his coke all over the screen. He un-muted the screen after calling Heero over. "DUO!" came a cry. The vid., screen went out and all they saw was static. "This is Hilde! Please answer me, Duo!" "Duo how can you be sure that she's alive?" Heero asked. "Before I called you I saw the picture and I know that was Hilde! Just with a little more muscles!" Duo said while running to the MS hanger. Heero was lost and confused about what Duo was trying to him, so he wen to see what Duo was up too. Duo had jumped into Wing Zero and launches himself into space. "DUO! GET OUT OF 'MY' FREAKIN' MOBILE SUIT!" Heero yelled. Hilde saw the Ms coming out of the base. "Heero! I didn't call you!" Hilde yelled. "Well I'll just leave, then!" Duo said. "Duo?" "I CAN'T BELIEVE A GIRL IS KICKING OUR BUTS!" "Wrong!"

__

~*~ Later ~*~

"Hilde where have you been all this time?" Duo asked as he gave her some cocoa. "Under your nose," she answered flicking his nose softly. "Is that so?" Duo said playfully. "Well… why don't you get some rest and in the morning I'll tell you every thing, okay?" "Yes ma'am," Duo said like a schoolboy in trouble. "But one thing!" "What is it Duo?" Hilde asked. "What happened to your beautiful face?" Duo asked while tracing it on her face. "Deathscythe, while I trying to get away," she answered. "I'll beat him up in morning, if you want me too…" " *Giggling* You can if you want. But I don't think it necessary…" Duo cut her off with a kiss. "Night… babe!" he rolled over and pulled the blank over both of them. "Night God of Death," she said softy. "NO! It's the 'God of Love'!" And I'll let your imagination imagine what went on from there!

__

~*~ Finished ~*~

   [1]: mailto:DuosHome@Yahoo.com



End file.
